


The Grip and the Actor

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 'grip,' one of the July <a href="http://whither-then.livejournal.com/"><b>whither_then</b></a> prompts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Grip and the Actor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'grip,' one of the July [**whither_then**](http://whither-then.livejournal.com/) prompts.

The grip lifted another box from the truck, his legs braced against the weight. He turned, hoisting the box onto his shoulder as he quickly made his way back to the set. Depositing his load, he looked up to see one of the actors staring at him, blatant and unswerving, the same man who'd been watching him since he arrived.

"Bloody actors," he mumbled as he headed back for the truck and another box of set pieces, feeling the intensity of the actor's eyes as a steady, slow burn.

The actor kept his features neutral but did nothing to hide his fascination with the grip, his admiration. He'd been watching the man work for fifteen minutes, had memorized his movement, the energy that simmered beneath the surface. His eyes lazily wandered across every straight line and narrow curve, from the stray strands of blonde hair that skittered across his forehead down to faded jeans slightly pooled around heavy work boots. He drank in every muscle, every nuance, every challenging look as he allowed the man to catch his obvious perusal.

Another box in hand, the workman started to adjust his hold when his foot caught on an uneven patch of ground and he fell back, landing in a heap with the box digging into his gut. In an instant the actor was by his side, pushing the box away and checking for injuries.

"Sean! Are you alright?"

"The name's Keith, remember," the man huffed, pushing himself onto his elbows. He smiled at the concern in Viggo's eyes, at the warm hand massaging and prodding his abdomen.

Viggo only grunted, helping Sean sit up straight.

"Hey," Sean admonished, "you're the one who wanted to play 'horny actor seduces hot grip.'"

"It was 'seasoned actor seduces the new grip on set' and you could've been hurt."

"I'd just like it on the record that you were the one who broke character first." Sean met Viggo's scowl with raised eyebrows and an insouciant stare until they both were smiling.

"Fine," Viggo said, getting to his feet. "So noted."

"And when were you planning on doing something other than look?" Sean asked, letting Viggo pull him up. "I must have been moving boxes for half an hour."

"Half the fun was the watching." Viggo managed to look both lecherous and sheepish at the same time.

"Yeah?" Sean grinned.

"Yeah. So ... 'the grip and the actor' take two?"


End file.
